As more is understood about the effects of the sun on human skin, the more doctors are recommending that a person protect his or her skin from the sun.
Therefore, while there are many lotions and sunglasses known in the art, these items have been found to be only partially effective. Even if they are used in combination with each other, and in combination with other items, such as umbrellas, there have been drawbacks and deficiencies noted. This is especially so since the sun has been found to be even more harmful than initially thought.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for fully protecting a person's skin from the sun, even to the extent now understood.
Umbrellas are often clumsy, expensive and difficult to store. Therefore, many people, especially those on crowded beaches where the sun can be the worst, do not use them.
Sunscreens and other lotions can be only partially effective and some may even wash off or wear off thereby totally removing any protection afforded thereby. This is even more of a problem because a wearer often does not know when some or all of the lotion has worn off and thus is unprotected and does not know it. The effects of the sun's rays are so damaging that one should not risk the protection wearing off, even partially. Nor should one take the chance that some or all of the protection has been accidently removed, such as through contact with a towel, even if the product is designed to remain in place. A wearer should be fully aware of whether protection is in place.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for protecting a wearer from the effects of the sun which is assured of being in place when the wearer believes it to be in place.
Sunglasses and other mechanical means are one common means of protecting a wearer's eyes from the sun. While effective, and while the wearer knows whether or not the protection is in place when desired, these means also have several drawbacks. For example, sunglasses can be expensive. Therefore, if they are lost or damaged, a wearer may incur unwanted costs. Still further, sunglasses are not easily stored nor are they easily adapted for a variety of uses. For example, if a wearer wishes to lie on his or her side, the sunglasses may get in the way. Still further, most sunglasses do not fully protect the side of the wearer's face. Even if the sunglasses have small side wings, these wings only cover the area near the wearer's eyes and do not extend over the full side of the wearer's face. However, the most important drawback of sunglasses is that they do not protect the wearer's face. The sunglasses protect only the wearer's eyes and the area closely adjacent to the eyes.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for protecting a wearer from the effects of the sun which is inexpensive, easily stored and carried and yet protects the wearer's entire face.
Still further, sunglasses must be sized to the wearer. Therefore, an adult cannot loan his or her sunglasses to a child. This requires a family to purchase several pairs of sunglasses. This can be expensive, especially if the children lose their sunglasses. Spare glasses are generally not readily available.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for protecting a person from the sun's effects yet is easily adapted for use by either an adult or a child.
Still further, sunglasses rest directly on a wearer's face and prevent ventilation. Therefore, after some time, the wearer can become uncomfortable.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for protecting a person from the sun's effects yet permits ventilation for comfort.